


Baby Accident

by TheCrewLife



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Lumax, Married Mileven, Mileven, adult mileven, max and Lucas be dumbasses lmao, mileven child, mileven future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrewLife/pseuds/TheCrewLife
Summary: Mike and El take care of their little baby twins while Max is dealing with something hard and needs El’s help.(Old writing but it’s still cute)
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Baby Accident

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are in their older twenties!

"Baba!" Sarah giggled, shaking her stuffed animal up and down that made a rattling noise every time it moved. 

"Baba? I think it's dada little one!" Mike chuckled, pinching her chubby little cheek.   
"Ahba!" Sarah noised again, smiling up at her dad.   
"Bla!" Mike stuck his tongue out.   
"Ahbl!"   
"Blua!"  
"Baga!"  
"Ahb-"

"You're being a dork, Mike," El laughed from the kitchen table, feeding Arley baby food with a spoon.   
"Hey! I'm just talking to my daughter!" Mike argued jokingly, looking back at Sarah.   
"Isn't that right cutie pie?" Mike smiled and kissed her nose, Sarah stuffing the pink stuffed animal as in his face as she giggled right after. 

"Yeah? And what language is that exactly?" El raised her eyebrows at Mike, and when she wasn't looking Arley took the food off the spoon and threw it on the ground.   
"It's called father and daughter language, she's telling me she loves me," Mike said proudly.   
"Is she now?" El teased, before looking back over at Arley and seeing the mess on the floor. 

"Honey what did you do?" El took her tiny hand into hers, "What gave you the motivation to do that?" She played around.  
Arley just clapped her hands together and giggled, picking the spoon up from her high chair table and started sucking on it.

El laughed and got up to get a paper towel to clean the food off the floor as Mike continued to make baby noises with Sarah. She smiled at the two of them, wondering how her husband was the best dad in the world. She couldn't have asked for more, because he was already the best. 

"Ready?" Mike smiled, bringing his hands up to his face. He covered his eyes.  
"Peekaboo!" Mike took his hands off his eyes, and Sarah burst out laughing.  
"Again! Ready?" Mike repeated his movements.   
"Peekaboo!" Sarah burst out into giggles again, and Mike couldn't help but to feel so much warmth in his heart when one of the most precious things in the world smiled and laughed at him. 

El was done feeding Arley and carried her over to where Mike and Sarah was on the couch.  
"There's my other cutie!" Mike smiled, reaching his arms out for Arley but El held her closer in her arms.   
"Nooo," El giggled, and Mike gave an adorable pout, and El could see the disappointment in his sparkling eyes.   
"You already have Sarah!" She laughed, bouncing Arley up and down in her arms.   
"Yeah but I want both of my little babies," he pouted, reaching his arms out for Arley again. 

"I'm their parent too you know," El joked, but she could tell from his face that he was worried he did something wrong.   
"I'm joking dummy," El giggled, and handed him Arley.

Sarah sat on Mike's lap as Arley was snuggled up in his arms, so clear that when El gave him Arley too that his face filled up with so much happiness and warmth.  
"Hey my little cutie patootie," Mike poked her nose, and Arley giggled and reached her tiny hands to latch onto his finger. 

"Do you know who else is a cutie patootie?" Mike asked to Arley, even though he knew she couldn't answer.   
"Mommy is," he looked up at El and smirked.   
El snorted and nudged his arm playfully, "You're so cheesy."

Just then the phone rang and El groaned into Mike's shoulder.   
"I'll get it," she said, leaving Mike on the couch with their two babies and picked up the phone. 

Even though Mike was paying so much attention to their daughters he would never miss the face of sadness and uncertainty on El's face.   
"Babe? What's wrong?" He asked, frowning a little.   
"It was Max," she said in a monotone voice, "She was crying. Said I needed to come over immediately. Do you mind taking care of them two?" She asked, pointing to Sarah and Arley. 

Mike frowned. "Yeah, it isn't a problem," he said, placing them two on the couch and walking over to El, "I hope everything goes okay."  
"Me too," El sighed, and Mike leaned down to kiss her.   
Mike brushed her hair back behind her ear and smiled at her.  
"I'll call you if something happens," she said, "I'll see you later, okay?"  
Mike smiled, "See you later."

At that, El quickly grabbed her keys and went out the door.  
Mike turned over to see Arley and Sarah looking at the scene with wide eyes and parted mouths.   
"Yes I know, mommy and daddy are gross cause we're in love," Mike joked, "Maybe I should've covered your eyes."

They laughed and he smiled. 

\---

When El knocked on Max's door and she answered, she looked like a mess. 

Her mascara was running down her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy from crying.  
El gasped and hugged her, "Max, what's wrong? I'm here for you," El reassured, rubbing her back comfortingly.   
Max sniffled into El's shoulder, "C-can we sit?"  
El nodded and they walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, El holding her hands in her palms as comfort. 

"Y-you're gonna hate me after this," Max cried, and El frowned.   
"I could never hate you," El squeezed Max's hands a little, "Whatever it is we'll get through it together, okay?"

Max took a deep breath before talking.   
"Well, you know how Lucas and I broke up years ago?" Max asked, and El nodded, confused on where this was going.  
"W-well..." Max's lip trembled, "Ever since then, we've been meeting up without anyone knowing."  
"Meeting up?" El questioned.  
"Basically we were h-having sex without actually being a c-couple," Max explained as her face went red.  
El's eyes widened, surprised by what she just found out, "Oh..." El breathed. They broke up in their teens and they've still been having sex? Was this happening even when they were in relationships? And why? 

She shook her head, "Continue."  
Max wiped her fallen tears, "W-well, about two months ago we d-did it again and well..." she sighed, "I'm pregnant."

Nothing could explain El's emotions right now but shocked. She almost didn't believe her ears and was wondering if this was a dream. Normally, she'd be ecstatic to find out one of her friends were having a baby, but Max wasn't married or even in a relationship at this moment, and judging by Max's reaction, she clearly didn't want the baby. 

"A-are you sure?" Was the first thing El asked and Max nodded.   
"I-I took a pregnancy test and it came out positive, a-and then I went to the doctor and t-they confirmed it," she replied, looking down. 

El didn't know what to say, to be honest. She was just stunned. She found out so much information at once and now her best friend is pregnant with Lucas's baby? Which, she isn't even in a relationship with?

"Does Lucas know?" She asked, and Max shook her head.   
"Not yet."  
El sighed, and brought Max's chin up with her finger.   
"Hey," El looked at her straight in the eyes, "You may not believe me, but everything will be okay, I promise. And I don't break promises. I'm here for you and will support you in any way I can. I'm here and Lucas will be there for you too. He's a good guy." El stated firmly, then brought her into a hug. 

"Thank you, El," Max cried and hugged her back.  
"No need to thank me," El smiled. 

\---

"Who's my sleepy girl, yeah, who's my sleepy girl?" El could hear Mike sing when she walked into their house, bringing a smile on her face and cheering her up from the information she got. She still couldn't seem to process it. 

She walked into the baby room to see Mike holding Sarah in his hands, bouncing her up and down in her crib and singing to make her tired, Arley already asleep.

"Someone's being cute," El said from the doorway, making Mike flinch.   
"Jeez El you scared me!" He whisper-screamed, but a smile was on his face. 

El walked over and stood on her tippy-toes to kiss Mike on the cheek, rubbing his arm.   
"We should talk when Sarah falls asleep," El whispered, and Mike knew something happened at Max's house.   
"Okay," Mike nodded, laying a tired Sarah into her crib, her eyes closing on her as she cuddled up with her stuffed animals. 

They held hands to their bedroom, Mike stripping off his shirt and pants leaving him in boxers and El changing into a sleep shirt and underwear.   
They climbed into bed and El snuggled up in his arms, laying her cheek against his chest to listen to his heartbeat to calm her down and Mike kissing her head. 

"What happened darling?" Mike asked, petting her hair because he knew she loved when his fingers went through her hair.   
El whined, "Max is pregnant."  
Mike stopped his movements and brought her face up to study it to make sure she wasn't joking. He noticed she wasn't joking.   
"What?!? But she's not in a relationship?" Mike furrowed his eyebrows. 

"It's Lucas's baby," El confirmed, which only made Mike more stunned.   
El noticed his reaction and giggled a little bit, "My reaction completely."  
"What? I- um- uh- umm," Mike shook his head, "What?!?!"

El told him the rest of the story and Mike was left with a wide open mouth and wide eyes. 

"Yep," El sighed, tracing unknown shapes on Mike's bare chest, "It's just... wow."  
"No kidding," Mike agreed, and kissed her on the head again, "Did you tell her that everything will be okay?"  
"Yes," El nodded, "and it will be."

Mike smiled and held her closer into her arms.  
"Wanna go to IHOP tomorrow morning with our angels? We can feed them pancakes and watch as the get syrup all over them," Mike chuckled, trying to distract her from what just happened and cheering her up.   
"That sounds amazing," El sighed happily, closing her eyes and using Mike's chest as a pillow. 

"Goodnight baby," Mike smiled.  
"Goodnight, dork," El giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I don’t actually ship lumax that much, but I don’t hate them together. Please don’t get mad, it’s just a headcanon!


End file.
